Sticky Situations
by little toy soldiers
Summary: Simon and Gabrielle get locked in a bedroom and get themselves stuck in a rather...awkward position. S/G


"Are you sure about this?" A very nervous Gabrielle asked as her and Simon headed down the hall of W. W. Hale's estate.

"Of course, I need a woman of your beauty to help me with the cameras," Simon said.

Gabrielle smirked. "A woman of my beauty? What does that have to do with anything?"

Simon grinned at her and blushed. "Ok, _maybe_ I also needed someone with your abilities to help me with figuring out where to place it at The Henley."

Gabrielle opened the door to the big bedroom and shrugged. "Make's sense."

Simon walked in and walked over to the blue prints that were placed on the ground. When he remembered Marcus's warning from before he turned around said, "Just don't close the-" Before he could finish Gabrielle closed the door. Simon's eyes bugged out and he add, "…door."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Whoops?" She walked back to the door and reached for the doorknob. She let out a frustrated groan when the door wouldn't open.

Simon sighed in frustration. "You can't open the damn door because _you weren't supposed to close it in the first place!_" he scowled.

Gabrielle turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Well it's not like you warned me ahead of time!" She paused when she realized that she raised her voice. "What's the big deal anyway? I bet I can get this thing open in seconds."

Simon sighed and shook his head. "Hale was testing new locks. This one locks you on the outside _and_ inside. The dumbass forgot to get the key."

Gabrielle shrugged again. "So? We can still pick the lock. Seriously, I've done worse."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Do you have anything to pick the lock with?" That shut Gabrielle up. Simon sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed he mumbled, "Now we'll have to wait until someone comes and gets us."

Gabrielle sat down next to him. She looked at him and softly said, "It can't be that bad, Simon. You're not the worst company. And I also would like to believe I'm not the worst company."

Simon smiled at her and casually (or what he hoped seemed casually) placed his hand on her knee. Gabrielle smiled and scooted closer to Simon. She whispered very seductively, "What do you want to do now?"

A shiver went down Simon's back as he began to realize what was going on. He, Simon, might just possibly make out (and more) with a girl. He might not have to continue to make up fake stories about his fake girlfriend! Angus would be so jealous. Simon sighed and though _life is good_. He leaned over and kissed Gabrielle in happiness of how things were going at the moment.

Gabrielle was clearly more experienced so Simon let her move things along for the both of them. Gabrielle pushed Simon on his back on the bed and leaned over him. She gave him a seductive Gabrielle smile and then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his once again. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt and yanked it off of him. Not once did they break apart. Simon yanked Gabrielles blouse off and threw it across the room where is shirt was. This all went on for just a few minutes.

Gabrielle and Simon were so caught up with….each other that they didn't even notice the footsteps that were growing louder. They didn't even notice Hale calling their names. They did notice, however, the "Hey, Kat, I think I found them!" from the other side of the door. There was faint sound of the door knob being jostled, Hale was picking the lock. Before either Simon or Gabrielle could react, the door flew open. A very shocked and confused Hale stood there staring at Simon and Gabrielle with his mouth hung open. Simon and Gabrielle were too shocked to move. For minutes Hale, Gabrielle, and Simon were all frozen and just stared at each other. A long awkward silence stood in the room.

Slowly Hale seemed to realize where he was and who he was staring at and a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. He slowly backed out of the bedroom and closed the door. Gabrielle and Simon could faintly hear him say, "It wasn't them….Marcus has some explaining to do in the morning!"

Simon sighed with relief and hopped off of the bed. Gabrielle stayed where she was and pouted, "What funs over?"

Simon smiled. "For now anyway. I'd rather not give Hale a heart attack if he comes back in here." Gabrielle laughed.

Maybe getting locked in bedrooms together isn't so bad after all.

**Authors Note: **Heist Society was incredibly amazing. I loved it. I loved Hale and Hamish and Angus. Actually, I loved all the characters. Hale and Kat were so cute together. I thought the Simon and Gabrielle dance was cute too, hence the Simon and Gabrielle fic. I'm defiantly writing a Hamish and Angus fic next. They tangoed! Ah love them! Then a Hale fic is in order. (he has superman PJ bottoms!) Now I must do my homework.

Review?


End file.
